The present invention relates generally to fishing tackle equipment, and more specifically to an apparatus for measuring and cutting fish.
Fishing enthusiasts use a variety of equipment to help them enjoy their sport. At various times anglers need to use different devices to measure fish, or to fillet or cut fish. Also, since they usually carry their equipment, anglers have a need for compact equipment that can perform a variety of these functions.
Measuring fish immediately after they are caught is especially important because most states have strict conservation laws, and fishermen who keep fish under a certain length limit may be subject to a heavy fine. Anglers who fish in icehouses, or at dusk or dawn, also need a convenient light source to help them measure the fish when the task becomes difficult because of the low light conditions.
There are many devices which allow an angler to measure a fish. However, if the angler is in dim light, they must try to hold the fish, the fish measuring device, and a flashlight all at once while attempting to measure the fish. Since the fish is alive throughout the process, it is also fighting and squirming. The task is neither easy nor pleasant. Thus, a device which permits an angler to quickly and conveniently measure a fish in low light conditions is needed.
The present invention provides a fisherman with a multi-purpose, lighted fish board to use for measuring fish. The fish board includes a platform on which to measure the fish, a length measuring scale attached directly to the platform, and a built-in light source attached to the platform so that the light illuminates the platform, allowing the fisherman to measure the fish in low-light conditions. The attached light also allows the angler to fillet, scale, or cut the fish in low light conditions.
In further embodiments, the fish board includes a gripper or clip attached to the platform to hold the fish while it is being measured or cut, and holders, such as suction cups, attached to the bottom of the device to allow the apparatus to be removably mounted to a boat seat, dock, or other surface.
In another embodiment, the fish board includes a hinged, two-piece platform so that the user can fold the platform for easier carrying and storage, and also allows it to be used as a portable flashlight.
In a further embodiment, the fish board platform is made from a non-opaque material. The light source is attached to a housing beneath the platform. When the light is activated, the light passes through the non-opaque platform to illuminate the measuring scale and the surface of the platform itself.